


Tonight I’ll become the most dazzling precious treasure

by DarknessTurnsMeOn



Series: The Princess and The Mad Hatter [2]
Category: Jefferson The Mad Hatter, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessTurnsMeOn/pseuds/DarknessTurnsMeOn
Summary: Song of the title : Treasure, Flyleaf





	Tonight I’ll become the most dazzling precious treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the title : Treasure, Flyleaf

**Enchanted Forest, several time ago.**

 

In a kingdom surrounded by the mountain, the forest and the sea, lived a young arrogant prince. Charles, thought since the day of his birth that he could get anything and everything for free, from the random little thing to the most unreachable. As an adult, he fell in love with a beautiful noble young woman named Sophia, whom, for Charles’ unhappiness, was engaged to a blacksmith, Alister, whom she had chose herself with her parents blessing, seeing in a very positive way their daughter be wed by love and choice, rather than out of a sense of duty with someone of her league.

Totally obsessed by Sophia’s beauty, Charles decided one day to challenge her fiancé to a trial for the beauty’s hand. Relying only on his courage, Alister accepted the fight to defend his fiancée’s honor. Unfortunately for him, Charles’ power hungry and never accepting such answer as a “no”, called Rumplestilskin, the Dark One, to get what he wanted and kill the poor boy in order to marry Sophia. Thanks to the dark wizard curse, Charles managed to defeat his opponent who however was stronger than him, and married Sophia less than a week later. Full of sorrow, she resigned herself to marry him and her new princess life, and then, queen, less than two years later.

 

Few times after the coronation, the newly queen knew that she was pregnant. She secretly hoped to give birth to a boy for giving an heir to the crown and that potentially her husband leaves her alone for some times. What she didn’t expect however, was her royal husband hadn’t paid his debt to Rumplestilskin and that that one invited himself to the sumptuous party given in the honor of the future baby.

 

“Well, well, it’s like we are celebrating something dearies”, he exclaimed with his very shrilly voice. “Rumor has it, it’s a baby.”

“What are you doing here, fitly gnome”, Charles jumped up. “You were not invited, so go back from where you come from.”

“Well, I’ve not been invited, but it seems to me, your highness”, he reply by exaggerating Charles’ title, “that you owe me something.”

A whisper rose in the crowd. All looking at each other, trying to understand what the dark wizard could talk about. He started to talk again.

 

“So, I came to take back what’s mine.”

“I am not going to give you anything. Go away before I order my guards to kill you.”

“You perfectly know that they can’t do anything to me”, chuckled the Dark One. “But I can do something against you, in fact, I am going to do it, take it as a warning. King Charles, this is your punishment for failing our contract : all the children you are going to have will be girls, you are going to tell me, having only girls can be a gift, especially of your little princesses are pretty as pearls, but and this is the beauty of my curse, all your daughters are going to be uglier and more stupid the next one than the previous one, starting with the one your wife is carrying right now.”

 

Speaking those words, he disappeared with a mad laugh. At the same time he pronounced these words, Sophia had collapsed on the ground shaken by sobs. This marriage already makes her unhappy, and now in addition, she was condemned only to give the realm only girls and moreover uggos who are probably going to be miserable all their life. It was too much for her.

 

“Don’t you worry”, Charles told her, hopping he was going to confort her, “this is not going to happen, I am sure that the magic of that imp will have no effect on our children.”

Sophia wasn’t reassured at all, she knew Rumplestilskin’s powers, and perfectly knows that he wasn’t faking. In a last effort, she wished with all her strength that a miracle happened. Her pray was heard and a little blue halo entered but one of the throne’s room window.

 

“Maybe I can help you.”, said the little halo before materializing into a brown hair woman.

“You can ?”, asked Sophia, full of hope.

“I can only reduce this spell, that’s the best I can do.”

“What do you mean ‘reduce the spell’ ?”, raged Charles. “You are going to cancel this spell, and this is an order !”

“I don’t take orders from you, even if you are king.”, curtly replied the Blue Fairy. “You have, by vanity, stole another man’s fiancée by using dark magic because your ego wouldn’t have support a defeat, and you refused to pay. However, I can’t for your wife and your future children let it be. Queen Sophia, I can only act on the child you’re already carrying, everything will depend on her. Unfortunately, I can’t change the fact that all your children are going to be girls, nor the rest of the curse, but I can do something for that little princess. The child you are carrying is going to be the most beautiful princess that kingdom have ever seen, and one of the most beautiful one of the Enchanted Forest. She will be brilliant, and loving with everyone, and especially with her sisters. This child will be your only hope to break Rumplestilskin’s curse.”

“How could she do that ? Tell me please.”, whispered Sophia.

“Simply by receiving a true love kiss.”

“If it’s that simple”, mocked Charles, “she will receive one soon enough when we will engage her to a prince.”

“Don’t you think it’s going to be that easy, the spell will be break only if her true love gives her that kiss, don’t consider that will work with the first comer to whom you will give your daughter. That’s all I can do for her”, she finished turning around towards Sophia. “Take care of your precious little flower your highness.”

 

This was her last world, she became again the little halo and went out same way she came in. Not really revealed, but a little reassured about the baby she was carrying, Sophia noticed by the corner of her eye that her husband fulminated. Obviously, he didn’t believed in Rumplestilskin and the Blue Fairy spells.

 

A few months later, Sophia gave birth to a dazzling little girl perfectly healthy. She had a light skin, auburn hair entangled with red strands, light hazelnuts eyes and thin lips of the color of a pink rosebud. She was, indeed, the most beautiful princess of the Enchanted Forest. That’s why her mother decided to name her after that flower. The whole kingdom celebrated princess Rose’s birth, and even if Charles saw in her a future currency to make his kingdom grow, Sophia, on her side, saw in her a flower who will bring a hope to a better future.


End file.
